1. Field
The disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and, in particular, to a LCD panel and the thin film transistor substrate thereof.
2. Related Art
LCD apparatuses, having advantages such as low power consumption, less heat, light weight and non-radiation, are increasingly included in various electronic products and are gradually replacing cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatuses.
In general, an LCD apparatus comprises an LCD panel and a backlight module. The LCD panel has a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates, and a plurality of pixel areas are formed in an array by the substrates and the liquid crystal layer. The backlight module makes the light emitted from a light source averagely spread to the LCD panel, and the pixels thus display various colors to form an image. However, when people watch the LCD panel in different angles (such as in a front or a side angle), the voltage-transmittance curve of the liquid crystal of the pixel will vary depending on the viewing angle, thereby causing a color shift effect on the LCD apparatuses.
To reduce the color shift effect, some technologies have been developed. In many of those technologies, a single pixel is divided into a dark region and a light region, and these two regions have different voltage-transmittance curves corresponding to front and side viewing angles. Accordingly, the low color shift (LCS) can be achieved through the compensation of the curves by the dark region and the light region.
For technologies including a vertical division of a pixel electrode, as shown in FIG. 1A, the pixel electrode is divided into a light region A1 and a dark region A2 that are placed at an upper position and a lower position, respectively. However, when the pixel electrode is vertically divided, a viewer will see mesh mura when pixels displaying according to lower gray values.
For technologies including a horizontal division of a pixel electrode, as shown in FIG. 1B, the pixel electrode is divided into a light region A1 and a dark region A2 that are placed at a left position and a right position, respectively. In this case, because only the light region A1 or the dark region A2 is placed at a side of boundary of the pixel, the boundary of the pixel is easier to manage and thus better efficiency of the liquid crystal can be achieved. However, if the pixel electrode is horizontally divided, when signals of negative polarity transmitted on the data lines at two sides of the pixel change simultaneously, one side of the pixel is affected by a stronger capacitance coupling effect so that parasitic capacitances at two sides of the pixel are unbalanced.
For technologies including a surrounding division of a pixel electrode, as shown in FIG. 1C, the pixel electrode is divided into a light region A1 and a dark region A2 that surrounds the light region A1. If the pixel electrode includes a surrounding division, although the pixel will obtain balanced effects from the data lines, the efficiency and transmittance of liquid crystal are decreased because the boundary between the light region A1 and the dark region A2 is longer.